


【源声】降落

by zhennuan507



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhennuan507/pseuds/zhennuan507
Summary: 先婚后爱
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 9





	【源声】降落

01  
崔始源在婚礼当天才知道自己的结婚对象长什么样，原本两家人在立下婚约后应当见上几面，奈何对方当事人总是能以各种奇怪的理由推拒掉，老话总是有它存在的道理，躲得过初一躲不过十五，除了逃婚，他再想不出对方还能有什么更好的办法。

但怎么可能逃得了婚。

崔家生意做得极大，崔始源26岁接手他父亲的工作后就不断有远亲近邻给他介绍对象，试图跟他攀上关系，他一一回绝后便少了许多不长眼的人，清净日子大概过了一年多，父母又开始担心起他的终生大事。

不过终生大事是次要，和金家联姻带来的巨大利润才是主要。

崔始源一开始不答应，虽然他对于婚姻生活从未有过任何向往，也不曾期待自己会像其他普通Alpha一样，适婚年龄与自己心爱的Omega结婚，生子，再度过漫长的一生，他从十多岁的年纪便明白自己今后的人生永远会与利益挂钩，他躲不掉，那是他的宿命，但第一次被父母要求和一个连面都没见过的人结婚时他还是无法轻易就答应。

“至少先相处一段时间。”

“我已经跟他们说好了下周让你们见见。”

“好。”

但事实却是对方好几次只来了长辈，那位他真正需要见的人始终没出现，他一开始还随口问了一句，后两次干脆出现一下便称有事要离开，他知道这事拗不过母亲，将筹办婚礼的事扔给她后就任由安排，他还找人拟了一份协议，准备在婚后与那个人约法三章。

金家。

金钟云在逃了三次见面后终于知道自己逃无可逃，他气冲冲闯进老爷子的书房准备在他面前表演一个号啕大哭，却在下一秒便被打断。

“钟云，这招已经用过了。”

“爷爷！”

“其他事情都能由着你闹，但这事不行。”

“为什么？就因为我爸妈死得早你想急着把我扔出去？”

“钟云！”

金钟云知道爷爷生气了，他不敢再多说一个字，眼泪在眼眶转了一圈实在没能收得回去，落在地板上啪啪响。

“过来...”

他用衣袖胡乱擦了擦眼睛，虽然不乐意，但还是慢吞吞地走到了老爷子身边。

“怎么还是改不掉这个坏习惯？衣袖多脏啊…唉，你知道的，爷爷不是那个意思，这一次就听爷爷的话好吗？就这一次。”

“嗯…”

金钟云承认，刚刚吼的那一句是气话，爷爷对自己怎么样他心里是再清楚不过了，可是他真的不愿意就这样跟一个从未见过面的人结婚，听表妹说，那个人还比自己大了十岁。

“哥，真的要结婚吗…我听我朋友说那个崔始源心狠手辣，要不怎么这个年纪就把崔氏打理得这么好？而且啊，我还听说他好像那里不行呀，这么多年也没见他身边有过人，你要真和他结婚可怎么办呀！”

崔始源那里行不行金钟云是不知道，他只知道自己马上就要开学，他即将迎来曾经无比期待的大学生活。

婚礼当天的仪式相当隆重，毕竟两家都是在C市排得上名的家族，要是这场面弄得寒酸了，可不得遭人说闲话。

崔始源第一眼看见金钟云那双细长上挑的凤眼时便觉得眼熟，他一定在哪里见过这双眼睛，但他没能想起来。宴会结束后两人被送回了市中心那套崔始源几年前买下的公寓，不算大，但能俯瞰C市整个商业中心，他原本是不愿意将这处房产作为新婚夜的归宿之地，但刚才司机问他回哪时他却脱口而出了这里的地址。

算了，不过是个休息的地方，在哪都一样。

金钟云那天是没喝醉的，他一到家便告诉崔始源要和他约法三章，崔始源一听就乐了，都不用自己出手，这买卖就做成了。

“你说说看。”

“我们分房睡。”

“同意，然后呢？”

“互不干涉对方的生活。”

“嗯，还有吗？”

“你...你不准带人回家。”

“我不会带人回家，不过我倒有个问题。”

“什么？”

“你的第一次发情期怎么办？”

金钟云哪想过这个问题，那一瞬间脸就红透了，支支吾吾半天都说不出个所以然，他指着崔始源“你你你”了半天最后终于吐出一句“这你要帮我”。

“鞋柜上面那个盒子，还有电视柜第二层，里面都是抑制环，平时出门记得戴，我可不能保证你出现危险时能第一时间赶到。”

“知道了…”

金钟云在十八岁分化前听了无数次类似于“作为Omega该如何保护自己”的屁话，说来说去也就那么一句话，别让自己的信息素被Alpha闻到，当然了，伴侣除外。那时候他还嘲笑说出这话的人，说什么小爷我哪需要Alpha。风水轮流转，谁还管他需不需要呢，老爷子给安排得明明白白，他只有接受的份。

“那洗澡睡觉吧，你去学校需要我送的话就告诉我，晚安。”

“...晚安。”

金钟云说不出崔始源哪里奇怪，他觉得这些话大概也只是说给他听听吧，不会真的这么做吧。

这谁知道呢。

崔始源在第二次回父母家时顺口提了一句觉得金钟云眼熟，不料母亲惊讶地看了他一眼，说你俩之前见过的呀，你忘了吗？

“是吗？”

“你的成年礼金老爷子带着他来的，我记得那时候他父母好像就已经去世了，说来这孩子也不容易，旁系的亲戚都觊觎着老爷子的遗产，他能活到成年真的是万幸。”

“嗯，看出来挺缺爱了。”

“怎么说话呢你这孩子...”

“我找人看着呢，不会有事的。”

虽然没什么感情基础，但崔始源也会尽力扮演一个合格的伴侣角色。

那晚崔始源又想起自己在成人礼遇见的男孩，他为了躲掉无意义的应酬故意跑去别墅的后院，那里是母亲让园丁筑起的花园，他本以为不会有人走进这片他心里的伊甸园，却在种满玫瑰的角落和那双明亮的眼睛对视了三秒。

“哥哥，你不是应该在那栋房子里吗？”

“我逃出来了。”

“为什么呀？我看那些叔叔阿姨都很喜欢你呀。”

“他们不是真的喜欢我。”

“那我是真的喜欢你，我看见了哦，你拿着话筒说了好多，虽然有些我没听懂...”

“你叫什么名字？”

“金...”

思绪在这里戛然而止，崔始源怎么也想不起小男孩当时说了什么，他其实心里有一种感觉，但他无法确定这种感觉是否正确，在那之后他又问了小男孩如果对所有人都失去了信心该怎么办，他本来是不奢望一个小孩子能回答出这个问题的，但却在几秒钟后听见耳边传来了有些稚嫩的声音，和递到他手里的一支刚摘的玫瑰花，他一扭头，便看见一颗小太阳。

“爷爷告诉我，要永远爱自己，哥哥你也是哦。”

还没来得及追究他为何随意摘了母亲的玫瑰，就见他朝外跑去，最后扑到了一个人怀里，那应该就是男孩口中的爷爷吧，崔始源想。

爱自己吗，可是十年过去他好像还是没学会怎么爱自己，一直以来扮演一个好儿子，好领导的角色，却独独没有真的做一回自己，也不知道还会不会再遇到那个当年让他爱自己的小男孩，算起来的话他也应该是上大学的年纪了。

还真是巧。

大概是刚过上向往已久的大学生活，金钟云没打算放过任何一刻和曺圭贤鬼混的日子，哦对，他这个发小，从中学开始就是学校里的小霸王，带着金钟云横行许多年，如今竟也进了同一所大学。

刚开学那会儿金钟云因为是Omega的事没少被欺负，他转头就跟曺圭贤挨个告状，一个月的时间，金钟云周围再也没有了那些说闲话的人，但他不知道的是，校园论坛里那些讨论他和曺圭贤之间什么关系的帖子在极短的时间内就被顶到了首页，标题全都能登上九流八卦杂志的头版头条。

【震惊！法学院的金钟云竟是崔氏的...！究竟为何出轨医学院院草曺圭贤！？】

【懂的人进！关于法学院院草金钟云和医学院院草曺圭贤不为人知的十个秘密！】

诸如此类，金钟云其实全看过，他还专门注册了一个大众马甲双眼皮不厌其烦地水帖子试图揪出那些发帖的人，但这种行为在曺圭贤看来两个字就可以完全概括：幼稚。

“你和崔家那个人结婚的时候不是只有那几家人知道吗？”

“别提了，也不知道谁请来的媒体，给报道了。”

“傻——逼——吧——”

“其实你在幸灾乐祸吧？”

“叮——！”

“瞎整，今晚去喝酒吧。”

“他不是不让你跟我去酒吧吗？”

“谁不让了？不是跟你说了我们互不干涉对方的生活吗？”

“行呗，别又像上次那样气冲冲跑来接你跟谁欠了他八百万似的。”

“他还生气了？”

“那可不，你醉成那样，我看他恨不得把你扔路边放一晚第二天直接收尸。”

“哪能啊，他真这么生气了？”

“你自己去问他呗，问我干啥呀。”

“嘁，无聊。”

“无聊你别来。”

“我错了我的好哥哥曺...”

“谁是你好哥哥？别碰我，一会儿论坛置顶帖就是为何金钟云和曺圭贤大庭广众之下搂搂抱抱旁若无人这究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧...”

“滚！”

毫不意外，金钟云又是一杯倒，曺圭贤懒得管他，拿他手机给崔始源发了个来接人的消息后便将人扔在卡座的沙发上去舞池另一边寻觅今晚的猎物，金钟云就是在这时候被几个醉醺醺的Alpha盯上的。

“长得还挺好看...”

“细皮嫩肉，味道应该还不错。”

“成年了吗这小子...”

“你们闻到了吗，啥味儿...”

是逐渐蔓延开来的新鲜柑橘味，方圆十米的范围内，只有金钟云一个Omega，那么来源可想而知。

“把他拎起来。”

“去哪儿啊？”

“老地方呗。”

其中一个Alpha把金钟云扶起来架在肩上后便打算叫另外两个人去停车场开车，奈何一转身就看见身前站着一个比自己还高半个脑袋的，正释放大量信息素压制他的黑着脸的男人。

“你...”

“放手。”

“怎么？想抢走？这可是我今晚先捞着的，总得讲个先来后到吧？”

柑橘的味道越来越浓，崔始源再没有一点耐心跟眼前的Alpha讲道理，他直接将金钟云捞进自己怀里，趁男人还没来得及跟他理论，便低声说了一句“滚”。

语气之凶狠，眼神之暴力，护犊子的手倒是相当温柔，大概是崔始源无意间释放的信息素浓度过高，面前的Alpha有些腿软，骂了一句“神经病”就落荒而逃。

曺圭贤这时候终于想起卡座里还有个被遗忘的金钟云，他一靠近才发现自己好像闯了祸，抬头撞见崔始源想要杀人的眼神也只能低头哈腰说自己错了，没想到金钟云的抑制环能失效还恰好碰上这该死的第一次发情期，当然了，回答他的只有崔始源无声的愤怒。

怀里的人动了动，身子有些发烫，嘴里还含糊不清地哼哼唧唧着，像极了一只...猫咪。

“再忍忍，马上回家了。”

回家路上崔始源握方向盘的两只手都在发抖，要不是他晚上约了人在附近拿材料，可能赶到酒吧的时候只能扑一场空，还好...也还好他在下午收到了助理发来的金钟云十年前的照片。

副驾上的小猫再也忍不了了，他迷迷糊糊伸手想要抓崔始源的胳膊，吓得崔始源一个急刹将车停在了路边。

“唔...难受。”

该死的，崔始源不想金钟云第一次发情就在外面胡乱地解决，他不轻不重地捏住金钟云的下巴急促地吻了上去，感觉到面前的人稍微安静下来后便立刻松手启动了车子。

一个吻能维持的时间非常短暂，几乎是两人到家关上门的一瞬间，金钟云就又攀上崔始源的肩，嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说些什么。

崔始源将人拖进浴室直接扒了衣服推到花洒下，水龙头一开给金钟云一个激灵清醒了不少。

“唔。”

“我是谁？”

“崔...嗝，崔始源。”

“不错，你现在在哪？”

“家...好难受...崔始源你快帮帮我...”

“你知道自己怎么了吗？”

“发...发情了...”

“先冲一下，乖，一会儿帮你。”

“忍不了了...呜呜...你为什么不帮我啊崔始源，不是说好要帮我吗…”

浴室里的柑橘味越来越浓，崔始源也有些头晕，他随意给金钟云和自己冲了下澡就拿过一旁的浴巾给人整个包起来然后打横抱上了床。

“我会咬你的腺体，你知道的吧？”

“嗯…”

“有点痛，稍微忍忍。”

对于金钟云来说，那一下真不是有点痛，他疼得死死抓住崔始源的右手说什么也不放开，嘴里还念叨着崔始源你就不能轻点吗。

腺体注入Alpha的信息素后金钟云终于不再觉得难受，他晕乎乎地在崔始源肩头吸了吸鼻子，说原来你是薄荷味儿的啊。

金钟云分不清自己是在做梦还是他真的闻到了崔始源的味道，那种夏日街头篮球之后的薄荷苏打水的味道，是他以往每一个夏天的最爱。

“睡吧，小太阳。”

02  
金钟云第二天醒来时家里没有别人，那股淡淡的薄荷味却让他安心，虽然他刚刚有在认真思考如何面对崔始源，好在这并不是亟待解决的问题，至少这时候他只需要下床去餐厅吃崔始源准备的早饭，牛奶还温温热。

“这几天好好休息，已经请过假了，中午我会回家。”

是一旁的便签，什么嘛，金钟云心里嘀咕着，演这么像差点就当真了。

他难得把家里每个角落看了个遍，之前要么在曺圭贤家里呆到很晚才磨蹭着回来，要么干脆直接不回来。崔始源好像从来没对他说过什么所以他也一直没当回事，今天看了才知道大阳台上种满了绿植，甚至有几株他最爱的向日葵，鞋柜上那盒抑制剂他一直有在用却一直没见东西数量减少，就连书房里被他扒拉了随便乱放的DVD也回到了原来的位置。

金钟云心里有点痒痒的，像被谁挠了一下，很轻，轻到如果不仔细感受，便无法察觉。

崔始源在午饭时间准时按开了大门的密码锁，一进客厅就见金钟云歪歪扭扭倒在沙发上，阳台门没有完全关上，钻进屋里的风还带着些许热气，金钟云皱着眉头翻了个身，谁知一翻就翻到了地上，好在那里铺了一张厚地毯。

大概半个小时后金钟云就醒了，腰间多了一条薄毯子，厨房里有叮咚响声，有香味从那里传出来。

“醒了？”

“嗯…”

“以后困了就回床上睡，这里容易着凉。”

“那我也没想到会睡着啊。”

语气有点冲，像极了做错事后顶嘴的小孩，崔始源倒也没把金钟云的小脾气放在心上，只是回厨房拿了碗筷说过来吃饭。

金钟云见崔始源根本无心理会自己的情绪，一口气憋在胸口差点没吐出来，崔始源就是这样，无论他做什么都不会生气，只会告诉他下次该怎么做，以后别再这么做。

但十八九岁可不是什么顺从的年纪，崔始源越这样金钟云就越想看他生气的样子。

“崔始源，你这个人都不会生气的吗？”

“嗯？当然会了。”

想问的话到嘴边又说不出口，金钟云觉得奇怪，这个人一边说自己会生气一边又从来没在自己面前生过气，他记得曺圭贤上次告诉自己崔始源去酒吧接他回家时黑着脸像谁欠了他钱似的，虽然这话从曺圭贤口中说出来就有待考证。

崔始源当然知道金钟云在想什么，他前阵子被金老爷子叫去了老宅，这事他没告诉金钟云。

“其实那孩子什么都清楚，你们结婚前他来找我，问我是不是为了把他扔出家门才做这样的决定，后来又哭着跟我道歉，说他什么都知道，你看他一副吊儿郎当的样子，把我都骗过去了。”

崔始源的确没想到，那些骄纵任性的模样全是金钟云装出来的，为了让那些觊觎老爷子遗产的人都以为他是个扶不起的阿斗，不得不说，他太成功了。

像蛀虫一样的表哥和他在一所学校，金钟云经常在酒吧遇见他，每次都搂着不同的人，有时候表哥看见他还会跟他打个招呼，油腻的笑容把所有得意全写在脸上，金钟云猜想那一定是在嘲笑自己是个废物，但殊不知金子永远不会变废铁，而垃圾永远只能进回收厂，再重造成新的垃圾。

金钟云知道期末成绩也在那群人的监视范围内，他努力让自己的所有成绩都踩着及格线过，虽然这免不了回爷爷家被人嘲笑一顿，但他无所谓。

这事那天被老爷子说给了崔始源听，那时候崔始源才想起书房里那些被放得整整齐齐的各种专业书怎么看都是经常被翻阅的样子，原来金钟云只是不想让任何一个可能威胁到自己和爷爷的人发现一点端倪。

从懂事到现在的近十年时间里，一直这样生活的话，该有多累呢，原来他的小太阳只照耀别人，不温暖自己。

第一次发情期没出什么意外，金钟云的各种副反应也比其他Omega相对不那么严重一些，除了在渴望接触Alpha这一点上，虽然他嘴上什么也没说，但崔始源还是能感觉出来。

金钟云总是有意无意地在那几天里向崔始源靠，吃饭时也不受控制地蹬蹬脚碰碰崔始源的小腿，被发现后又瞪大自己的双眼把人凶回去，嘴里还会念叨着“看我干嘛”，前几次崔始源还老老实实地说明明是你刚刚在碰我，后来发现这只会让猫咪更加炸毛，索性再也不理会。

但金钟云不知道的是，发情期的每一晚能睡那么香，早晨起来都能闻到好闻的薄荷味是因为崔始源在他睡着后会钻进他的被窝抱着他一整晚，第二天一早才离开。

再回到学校上课时难免被曺圭贤一顿数落，说什么再也不会带他一起去酒吧，再也不想被崔始源再抓一次现行了，谁知道下一次是不是只有眼神攻击呢，要是还有别的，可顶不住。

“但你知不知道最近论坛一直在传你结婚的事，也不知道是谁起的头，我让人查了一下，没想到那人还挺聪明，弄了个假IP，地址在南美洲，真是有够傻逼。”

“怎么说我的？”

“说你是假结婚，夫妻关系不和，甚至还有人发了崔始源的照片，说这么帅一个Alpha真是便宜你捡回家了。”

“到底谁便宜谁啊？把帖子发我，我还不信我治不了这些人了。”

“你？你忘了上次是谁在我俩的帖子里被骂得狗血淋头还要来让我找人帮忙黑了他账号的？”

“烦——死——了——”

“烦也忍着，你表哥铁定找人盯着你。”

“我知道，我这不啥也没说嘛。”

“但我发现个有意思的事，现在请我吃北门外面那家炸酱面我就告诉你。”

“只值一碗炸酱面的消息，我还是不听了。”

“我只是饿了！”

“允许你再点一份土豆汤。”

发崔始源照片在论坛上的人IP地址在高新区一家刚注册不久的小公司，曺圭贤找人查了一下才发现那只是个空壳公司，注册人是金钟云的表哥。

“我记得你表哥是个Beta？”

“不，他是个Omega，这事儿知道的人不多，他妈妈为了让他们家能分到更多遗产一直在给他吃什么药，别的我就不是很清楚了。”

“我感觉他最近应该会很针对你了。”

“你觉得我会怕他？”

“那我真是白给你当了十几年朋友。”

“今晚喝酒去呗！”

“你还喝？你是不是忘了...”

“我跟你说，我想让崔始源在我面前生一次气。”

“他在你面前从来没生过气？”

“好像是吧，反正我没印象。”

曺圭贤没说话，他盯着金钟云看了好几秒才翘了翘嘴角。

“金钟云，我好像发现了一件更有趣的事，但我不告诉你。”

“那你就闭嘴。”

“晚上带你去酒吧，你只能喝果汁。”

“神经病。”

但当晚金钟云在酒吧呆到凌晨也没见崔始源给自己打一个电话，一开始曺圭贤还开玩笑说崔总该不会有自己的夜生活吧，金钟云一个没忍住就冲他吼了一句“他才不会，他每晚都会回家”。

“哦？这就开始护着了？”

“我只是在陈述事实。”

“事实是你现在打不通他的电话，他也没想着来找你。”

“我今晚去你家。”

“然后抱着我哭一晚上边哭边说你男人不要你了？”

“少说两句你会死吗？我去趟洗手间。”

后来金钟云每每想起这一晚在酒吧看见的画面就心生恐惧，倒不是真的怕什么，只是怕一觉起来崔始源就不在他身边了。

他看见崔始源在酒吧出口的地方，扶着一个人往外走，那个人是他表哥。

“曺圭贤...”

“咋了这是，上个厕所还给你把魂上没了？”

“我刚看见崔始源了...”

“在这里？”

“嗯。”

“你确定不是看错了？”

“确定，还有我表哥。”

“等等，去我家慢慢说。”

金钟云不知道该怎么形容现在的感受，倒也不是伤心难过，就是堵得慌，怎么这婚还没结满一年崔始源就开始在外面沾花惹草了，惹谁不行还偏偏是金钟云那个烂表哥。

“你表哥不会看上你男人了吧？”

“你放屁，我男人是谁都能随随便便可以看上的吗？”

“你刚刚说，你男人。”

“啊啊啊曺圭贤你不要说话了。”

“其实你也不是不喜欢他呗。”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道算了，那你别折腾了赶紧成全了他们反正你也还没被完全标记。”

“曺圭贤你到底是谁的朋友？”

“你看看，你这不是明显不乐意吗，还跟我不承认，你这种人就该好好治治，死鸭子嘴硬的毛病也不知道谁给你惯的。”

“你明天找个人盯着我哥。”

“我找谁给你盯着？你当我是什么中介吗？”

“行行行我喜欢好吧！我承认我是挺喜欢他的！”

“早说不就好了，明天给你盯着就是了，你生日的时候有宴会吧？你最好小心点。”

“要不我跟爷爷说今年就别弄了。”

“就算你爷爷同意，你觉得你家里那些叔叔婶婶能同意？那可是他们结交新客户的绝佳时机。”

“就没过过一次像样的生日。”

“唉你再忍忍，别着急。”

“我知道。”

到第二天一早金钟云也没收到崔始源的一条消息，虽然实在是不爽到不行，但他还是憋在心里什么也没说。

生日前一天没发生什么大事，但金钟云的右眼一直在跳，左跳财右跳灾，他那一晚都没怎么睡好，抱着被子担心会发生什么坏事，尝试了好几次入睡都失败后他索性起身在床头柜里拿了一叠资料进了书房。崔始源听见了书房门合上的声音，但没去打扰金钟云，似乎是知道他在里面干什么。

金钟云每年的生日宴会都是官商勾结的现场，他从来都无心参与其中，只是这次想要溜回房间时被人拦住了去路。

“表哥？”

“你啊，还是太单纯了。”

“怎么突然说这种话？”

“你都没发现你家那位人不见了吧？”

“他去哪里是他的自由，而我现在要回房间休息。”

“我早就听说了，你和他之间没什么感情，不是吗？”

“这关你什么事呢？”

“当然关我的事了，你也不是不知道我那个亲妹妹有多喜欢他，爷爷说你和他要结婚的时候，她差点就从十七楼跳下去，我当然不会不帮她的，你说是吧？”

“所以你想说什么？”

“你现在想找他的话已经晚了，或者你现在上去的话还能免费看一场活春宫。”

“美国产的新型腺体改造剂你应该不太陌生吧？”

“你在说什么？”

“别紧张，你现在还没彻底激怒我，虽然我不劝你这么做。”

“等等！”

“再等就能等到你妹妹怀孕的消息了，还是你在这里等我的消息吧。”

金钟云没再理会身后的怒骂声，他走到房间门口时手有些不受控制地发抖，他不知道自己到底有没有来晚，只希望打开后自己不会后悔走进了这扇门。

房间里一个女人和巨大的灯柱绑在一起，被堵住了嘴，瞪着眼睛呜呜呜地向他求救，那是金钟云的表妹，他记得。浓烈的薄荷味让他有些喘不过气，他知道崔始源此刻正在房间里，但他没看见人。

洗手间突然传来重物落地的声音，金钟云有些慌乱地将门打开后就看见崔始源倒在浴缸里，身上全湿透了，眉头紧锁喘着粗气，他没有抬头，只是将手撑在浴缸边缘冲门口吼了一个“滚”字。金钟云被吓到在原地愣了两秒钟才回过神，他走回表妹身边将她和灯柱分开后直接将人拖着扔出了房间再锁上了门。

再次回到洗手间时他有些害怕地想要靠近崔始源，不料刚向前走了两步就又被察觉到。

“我不是让你滚了吗？”

“崔...崔始源。”

这一声“崔始源”在崔始源听来比以往的每一句都要刺耳，他没想到是金钟云找来了，在自己这样狼狈的时候。

“你别动！我给你找一条毛巾...”

“你出去吧，我现在这样会伤到你。”

“可是你现在很不好…”

“我说出去！”

金钟云发誓，他再也不想看崔始源生气的样子了，再也不想了，他想也没想就冲到崔始源面前对着他破口大骂。

“崔始源你是不是傻逼？你都这样了还让我出去？要不要我找个鸡过来帮你啊？看把你能的，你平时就在我面前装呗？你装什么啊我问你？”

“你...”

“你什么你？我们不是结婚了吗？为什么要我出去...”

金钟云还没说完，就被崔始源一下拉进了浴缸里，崔始源全身都在发烫，就连下一秒覆上来的那双唇也是滚烫的。

薄荷味的吻，是金钟云第二次尝，只是这一次远比上一次更猛烈。

03  
浓烈的薄荷味从鼻腔蔓延至口腔，金钟云下意识的在落入浴缸的一瞬间抓住了崔始源的手臂，才能在崔始源吻上来时没有向后倒去。

金钟云猜想崔始源此时是不怎么有意识的，他仿佛抓住了一根救命的稻草，艰难地挣扎，想要摆脱这不堪的境地，金钟云动作不大地反抗了一下，但无济于事。金钟云看着崔始源发红的眼睛不由地往后缩了一下，这个动作被捕捉到了，他明显感觉到崔始源搂着他的那只手顿了好几秒钟，才断断续续开口问他是不是让他为难了。

“没...没有。”

“抱歉，你还是出去吧。”

“我说了我不出去！”

崔始源大概也没想到金钟云会这么执着，他将金钟云的右手送到了身下那根巨大的硬物之上，意料之外的一丝胆怯他还是察觉到了。

“怕吗？”

“不...不怕。”

“那帮帮我吧，钟云，帮我。”

金钟云说不出拒绝的话，他一直以来伪装的形象在崔始源面前好像一秒就能被拆穿，更何况他还是喜欢崔始源的，就像喜欢当年那个收下玫瑰的哥哥一样。金钟云突然觉得讽刺，当年他让别人要永远爱自己，到头来没有做到的好像还是自己，不知道为什么，他已经不想在崔始源面前继续伪装自己了，可他仍然有些不好意思地将脸埋在崔始源的颈窝处，手上却逐渐加快了速度。

但两人其实都清楚，这样做就是治标不治本，当崔始源第一次发泄出来后金钟云有些慌神地看着他，仿佛知道接下来还会发生什么，但他毫无准备，此刻就像个临时抱佛脚的差生不知道该往哪里抱。

“我...”

崔始源还将金钟云抱在怀里，水面下两只手交叠在一起，没什么动静，崔始源想了好一会儿才轻声开口。

“可以吗？”

“崔始源你别磨蹭了，都这样了你还问！”

“去床上吧，起来，我抱你。”

金钟云红着一张脸看哪都觉得不对劲，索性闭上眼睛任由崔始源抱了起来，直到后背碰到一片柔软。

打湿的衣服早已在浴室就脱光，这还是崔始源第一次知道金钟云右脚脚踝处有一根红绳，他不由自主地将金钟云的右腿托起，轻轻地吻了吻红绳上方，这个吻温柔到极致。

“你干嘛呀…好痒。”

“很好看。”

烦死了，金钟云心想，他宁愿崔始源不要对他这么好，他向来都是吃软不吃硬，他根本就是拿这样的崔始源没有办法。

被察觉到在开小差后金钟云忽地觉得左胸传来一阵疼痛，待他反应过来后立刻一掌拍到了崔始源的右臂上，几乎是一瞬间那里就出现了一道红印。

“明明你是开小差的人，被打的居然是我。”

“好疼！”

“那我轻点。”

崔始源的确是轻了，他舌尖在刚才被咬红的地方打着圈，引得身下的人呜咽着让他别再弄那里了，崔始源虽然平时人模人样，但他承认自己的确不是什么好人，至少在床上不是什么好人。

标记的轨迹没什么章法，金钟云只能感觉到一阵阵酥痒从一处至另一处，他难为情地抬起一只手试图遮住自己绯红的脸，却不料被半路拦截，他有些疑惑地看了崔始源一眼想要问他为什么阻止自己，却在下一秒被堵住了嘴，崔始源并不给他提问的机会。

接吻是金钟云最喜欢的事情之一，要说为什么，因为这大概是他最能完全感受崔始源独特薄荷味的途径，他喜欢这种嘴唇触碰的感觉，他还喜欢崔始源恰当时机轻轻捏住他的后颈，让他整个人发软，就像现在一样。

金钟云不再追究崔始源为何不让自己遮住双眼，他此刻的意识已经不再足够支撑他去完整思考一个问题。他两条腿不自觉地在崔始源身下乱蹭着，舒服得像一只晒着太阳被摸肚皮的猫咪。

但崔始源并不会让金钟云就这样如意，他从一旁拿出润滑剂胡乱在手里挤了一些，便悄悄探入金钟云那块从来无人到达的禁忌之地，大概是不适应突如其来的冰凉，金钟云小声惊呼了一下，清醒了两分。

“你轻...轻点！”

“我还没进去...别紧张。”

“我没、没有紧张，你要进去就快点啊。”

“我要是直接进去你会死在这里的。”

“可是为什么他们...他们演的都...都那么...”

“你还看过那种电影吗？倒是很让我...惊喜。”

“总要有点心理准备，可是真的很难看！”

崔始源没想到金钟云的评价会是这样的，他将金钟云的双腿分得更开了一些，只觉得他的小太阳此刻可爱得要命。

金钟云后面很紧，崔始源第二根手指就已经有些难放进去，身下的人哼哼唧唧难受地扭着，只让崔始源更无法控制住自己的力道，他真的很怕一不小心弄疼了猫咪。

“这事根本就没有他们说的那么舒服...”

“放松。”

“已经很放松了！不是...这、这让我怎么放松啊…”

带着些哭腔，看来是真的有点害怕，崔始源无奈地叹了口气，另一只手摸了摸金钟云的头发，试图转移一下他的注意力。

“吻我吧崔始源，可以吻我吗？”

“当然。”

这的确能转移金钟云的注意力，当一半的意识用于和崔始源接吻后，崔始源手上的动作便顺利了许多，至少在三根手指进入后没有听见金钟云的抱怨声，而是稍显慵懒的轻哼。

但崔始源还是把事情想得太简单，当他极力安抚金钟云试图将早已挺立的巨物送入还未闭合的穴口时，身下传来了略带颤抖的低吟。

“疼？”

“不是，你继续...”

“真没事？要不你还是用手给我...”

“都说了没事嘛！你行不行啊？不行就...唔！”

崔始源一直看不惯金钟云这个嘴硬还爱阴阳怪气的臭毛病，但又总找不到理由收拾他，他一个挺身倒也没有完全将自己送进去，不过三分之一就已经让金钟云知道了乱说话的后果。

“你有没有听人说过一句话？就是千万别在一个Alpha面前说他不行。”

金钟云哪还有心思说话，他瞪着一双红红的眼睛恨不得把崔始源盯出两个洞，见面前的人还没有进一步的动作他才敢继续开口。

“崔始源你他妈就是有毛病！前一秒还假装正人君子问一句疼不疼不等人说完话就来硬的！”

“宝宝，要不还是算了…”

“你敢！你要是敢现在停下来我真的会杀了你！”

“可是你说你疼...”

“你是不是在跟我演戏呢？崔始源？你今天要是不把我干爽了我就...啊！”

“遵命。”

崔始源真的拿金钟云没办法，其实一开始他的确是怕金钟云疼的，但这家伙都这时候了还跟自己嘴硬那就真的不能怪自己不体恤爱人了。润滑剂的作用在此刻显得尤为重要，但在金钟云看来这一切都让他极其不舒服，他想伸手抓住崔始源的肩膀却因为使不上力气而只能死死抓住身下的床单，这种疼痛感从什么时候开始夹杂着一丝刺激大脑神经的快感，已经不得而知。到后来金钟云只记得那种感觉一波又一波由下而上，让他看不清崔始源那双爱意快要溢出的眼睛。

等到金钟云捂着脸射在崔始源手里时他才终于安静下来，再没有说那些只会更加刺激崔始源的话。但这种安静只是短暂存在于有金钟云的场合，不过几分钟的时间他就抓起一旁的枕头向崔始源砸过去，嘴里还嘀咕着“崔始源你也太快了”。

金钟云大概在今后的大学生涯中还得完成一门必修课叫做“说话的艺术”。

“金钟云。”

“怎么？”

“我今天不把你干到哭着求我停下来我就不姓崔。”

“行啊你今天就跟我姓了，金始源，不咋好听呢…你又要干嘛！”

“干你。”

两只脚的脚踝被一起抓住，金钟云整个人又被拖到崔始源身下，随机他立刻被抱在怀里翻了个身，脸朝下的那一刻他终于反应过来骂了一句“你就不能轻点！”。

“你要是不惹我，我还可以考虑一下轻点，但现在不行了。”

“等下...你让我看着你的脸。”

“不可以，这是你刚才说那些话的惩罚。”

“你这人怎么这样啊崔始源！我之前这样你怎么能忍现在你就不能啦！”

“现在不想忍了，往前趴一点...”

“我不！你让我往前我就往...唔唔！你他妈…下次能提前说一声吗！”

“你有没有觉得你话太多了？”

“我...啊，唔...慢...你慢...点！啊啊…”

金钟云想回头看看崔始源，却被崔始源从身后捏住了下巴，就连撑在枕头上的两只手都快要没力气了。

“怎么哭了？”

“我没...没...呜呜...”

的确是没有，只是眼泪不由自主地一直从眼里流出，想收都收不回，崔始源承认有那么一秒钟他是心疼了，他歪过头吻了吻金钟云的右眼，又问了问他的唇，断断续续的呻吟从唇缝里溢出，崔始源进入得更深了。

金钟云再也没有力气支撑整个身体，崔始源在他想要倒在床上的前一秒将人拦腰搂住，腾空的身体只能摇摇欲坠任由摆布。

“宝宝。”

“...嗯嗯，啊...”

“爽了吗？”

“呜呜...唔！”

金钟云用尽全身力气抓住崔始源搂在自己腰间的手，生怕他一下子松开，又恨自己在此刻说不出一句完整的话。

“不说话就不让你射哦。”

“唔唔唔...呜！”

“什么？”

“啊啊...啊，崔...啊...”

“别叫我，我在问你爽还是不爽。”

“...啊...爽...啊！快点...让...唔，射...”

“辛苦了。”

崔始源没在为难金钟云，让他射出来后自己才退出来射在了外面，老实说他是想将那些东西留在金钟云体内的，但那会让金钟云难受，他还是舍不得。

金钟云在睡着前隐隐约约有听见崔始源问他还记得在玫瑰园遇见的那个哥哥吗，他怎么回答的来着，好像是“那个哥哥啊，他现在还好吗？”。

“他现在很好。”

生日那场意外的性爱之后金钟云大概一周都在躲着崔始源，他秉着能不回家就不回家的原则愣是在一周的时间里只撞见两次崔始源，崔始源倒也没怎么为难他，只是让他周六得在家，有事跟他商量。

金钟云没想到崔始源会知道表哥一直在用那款美国产的新型腺体改造剂，他问崔始源那天为什么会出现在酒吧，崔始源说是为了找到表哥不是Beta的证据。

“你怎么知道我在暗中调查他？”

“本来想直接帮你解决掉他，但现在看来你似乎一个人就能搞定。”

“不过这个证据我倒是没有，我那天只是吓吓他，没想到他居然直接怕了。”

“把这个交给爷爷，基本上他就完蛋了。”

“我本来只是想吓吓他...”

“金钟云。”

“嗯？”

“有时候对一些人没必要这么善良。”

“我知道，但是那毕竟是我哥...”

“他想让他妹妹怀上我的小孩。”

“你还敢提这个！要不是他那个傻逼妹妹我至于...”

“至于？”

“没什么...”

“嗯？”

“我会拿给爷爷的！”

“那我暂时先放你这一回。”

“你就是独裁者！”

“我乐意。”

“我不乐意！”

“我爱你。”

“我不...你说什么？”

“我说我爱你。”

“干...干嘛突然说这种话...”

“因为我想听你说你也爱我了。”

“我要是不说呢？”

崔始源歪着头看了一眼金钟云，没说话，只是脸上再没有了刚刚的笑容，金钟云见情况有些不妙想要开口圆场，却在下一秒被拉进一个薄荷味的怀抱。

“没关系，等你想说了再说，小太阳。”

金钟云有点想哭，他已经后悔在刚刚跟崔始源嘴硬了，他两只手攀上崔始源的肩，吸了吸鼻子，就真的哭了出来。

“钟云？”

“崔始源，我再也不跟你嘴硬了，我也好爱你，我记得，我都记得，我递给你一支玫瑰花，很抱歉那是从你母亲的花园里摘的，那本应该就是你的，却被我拿来当成礼物送给你。”

“但你要清楚在我看来真正的礼物是你本身。”

“......”

金钟云趴在崔始源胸口小声嘟囔了一句，崔始源没能听清他说的是什么，再让他说一遍时他却说这种话只会说一遍，没听见就当是个秘密了。

这是属于金钟云的小秘密。

他说，你又何尝不是送给我的礼物呢。

你说我是你的小太阳，但你却不知道太阳其实也好冷，但还好，从今以后再也不会冷了。

你捱过漫长的极昼，在夜晚来临时分，终于寻得一颗月亮。

正文完.

（一个番外）

六年后。

金钟云毕业后直接按照爷爷的意思进了公司，用崔始源的话来说就是，没有被迫，非常乐意。这边的结局皆大欢喜，那边就有人暗中挑刺，金钟云那触霉头的表哥自从被发现一直使用腺体改造剂后差点被老爷子赶出家门，那一家子人在公司保不住地位就想方设法想要给金钟云难堪，但崔始源不会让任何人有哪怕0.01%的机会伤害金钟云。

最近金钟云的公司在和美国那边合作一个腺体修复的项目，敲定合同前的流程一直很顺利，却没想到在最后关头出现了一些差错，导致对方的总经理要求直接与金钟云进行对话。

那边的意思很明确，腺体修复的实验还处在一个中期的阶段，需要足够的受损腺体样本才能维持实验的正常进行，研究所目前只在纽约有设立，建议金钟云可以亲自前去拜访一下双方再决定最终的方案，他们会提供五星级的住宿和往返头等舱的机票。

这些所有金钟云都没有告诉崔始源，他知道崔始源对自己不放心，但不能总这样还把他当成十八岁的小孩儿，他知道崔始源最近忙着跟对家争南面那块地，每天早出晚归愣是让他没有醒着在床上见过崔始源一次，真是见了鬼了。

心软是金钟云的老毛病了，他在飞美国的前一天打包了一份崔始源最爱的三鲜小馄饨去了他办公室，崔始源没想到金钟云会在这时候来找他，在眉间刚打算揉一揉的左手又悄悄地放了回去，嘴里还说着今天应该很快就能忙完。

金钟云横竖都是不信的，他想告诉崔始源那块地实在不行就弃标，拿命赚的钱不要也罢，但他一抬头看见崔始源那双这么多年过去仍未有一丝黯淡的眼睛，便有什么也说不出口了。最后他还是叹了口气，让崔始源先趁热吃了那碗馄饨，只是心里那点不愿意去美国的念头又放大了些。

但美国不能不去，金钟云进来陷入了一个怪圈，他认为他和崔始源在迈入第七年时会迎来一次较为严重的信任危机，但他说不出这是谬论还是既定事实。

果然崔始源在凌晨回到家没看见金钟云时，正在太平洋上空的某人右眼皮跳了一下。

落地后打开手机的一瞬间幸好是无服务的，不然金钟云的手机可能会因为三十六通未接来电和二十七条未读短信而死机，但这并不影响他在连上网络的一瞬间就接到了一通来自崔始源的视频通话请求，金钟云果断地按了挂断键。

“到酒店再说。”

这条消息崔始源没有回复，他在等金钟云到酒店给他回电话。

但现实却是崔始源在视频接通看见金钟云疲惫模样的一瞬间就认输了，他让金钟云先好好睡一觉，其他什么也别管，他承认，那是他近三年来第二次看到金钟云的状态这么差，上一次还是刚接管公司那会儿。

“所以你知道我是什么感受了吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么，我先睡会儿。”

还没等崔始源说再见，金钟云就挂断了电话，他实在是困了。

从参观研究所到最后敲定合同的这几天时间里崔始源都没有和金钟云联系，两人仿佛暗自达成了什么共识，谁也没有先按捺不住，直到第四天下午金钟云在酒店收拾行李时收到来自崔始源的第一封简讯。

“什么时候回来？”

这边正敲着字打算告诉他一会儿的飞机，那边又传来了一条新消息。

“想你了。”

金钟云实在没忍住拿着手机捂嘴笑了笑，原本的想法也变成了决定逗一逗崔始源。

“项目好像出了点问题，还得再呆两天。”

“那好吧，真的想你了。”

不正常，金钟云觉得崔始源此时此刻绝对不正常，毕业旅行那会儿他一个人在外面半个月也没见崔始源跟他说一句想念，怎么这才四天就开始说这种肉麻到不行的话，他看了眼时间，发现时间还够和崔始源打一通视频电话时毫不犹豫地按下了通话键。

那边大概在半分钟后才接通。

“...宝宝？”

“说了多少次别叫我这个了，我都多大的人了。”

“宝宝。”

“算了…你怎么这个点在家呢？南面那块地不想要了？”

“嗯，不要了。”

“忙活一个月说不要就不要了？”

“再忙活俩月都不一定拿得下来。”

“那价格谈下来了吗？他们出多少你才让步？”

“过几天谈。”

“那新城区规划的项目谈得怎么样了？我听爷爷说...”

“宝宝，能别说工作了吗？”

“...行。”

到这时候金钟云才发现崔始源哪哪都不对劲，先是变得比平时更加黏人，再来看着无精打采，感觉自己要是再跟他谈工作他能立马哭出来，老实说他不怎么记得崔始源每次易感期的时间，就像他从来会忘记自己的发情期。

金钟云还是注意到了，画面里崔始源身后是自己经常戴的那条厚围巾，还有自己睡觉也不撒手的云朵抱枕，金钟云突然觉得这样小心翼翼筑巢的崔始源真是可爱得要命，他万分庆幸自己没有告诉崔始源其实自己是今天的飞机，他想在深夜悄悄溜进被窝，再钻进崔始源的怀里。

“你不想我吗？”

“想你。”

“那你亲亲我。”

“你恶不恶心啊崔始源？”

“你不愿意就算了…”

金钟云觉得自己仿佛都能看见崔始源两只耳朵立马耷拉了下去，身后的大尾巴也不拼命摇了，他对着摄像头撅了撅嘴，发出了自己最受不了的“啾啾”声后才见崔始源心满意足地笑了笑，再冲自己说我好爱你。

“我得去开会了。”

“怎么这么快？”

“我们的通话时间已经超出十分钟了。”

“那你去吧，结束后告诉我一声。”

“嗯。”

金钟云在上飞机前给崔始源发了一条消息说早点休息，自己下午还得研究所一趟，等了好一会儿那边才回复了一个“狗狗哭泣”的表情，差点没让金钟云在座位上笑出声。

再次落地已经是凌晨三点，等司机将自己送回家时都快要四点了。金钟云在家门口吹了吹有些冻红的手，才慢吞吞扒拉那个密码锁，他是怎么也没想到，门一开就落入了一个薄荷味的怀抱。

“你...”

“我好想你。”

“你怎么知道我今晚回来？”

“我收买了你的助理，但你别开除他。”

“我不会。”

“你吃东西了吗？”

“我不饿。”

“可是我饿了。”

“那你先松手我洗个澡给你煮点吃的呗？”

“我不吃...”

“啊？”

“去洗澡吧，我去给你暖暖被窝。”

金钟云发誓，他刚刚真的啥也没多想，洗澡的时候他才觉得有些不对劲，原来崔始源说饿了不是真的饿了，他居然还该死地说了一句“那我给你煮吃的呗”。

他没有吹头的习惯，崔始源老说他擦干头发后的样子是最好看的，但他总是对于这种从爱人口中说出来的赞美之词有些羞于接受，也不是不承认，就是不好意思。

床上在被子里缩成一团的人在他靠近时便翻了个身向另一边挪去，金钟云将腿伸进被窝时还能感觉到被留下的暖意。

“你怎么跟只毛毛虫似的。”

“唔。”

“3、2...”

还没等金钟云数完，一旁的人就转过身将他搂进怀里，脑袋凑近他脖子不停地深呼吸，就像要一下子补齐这几天错过的橘子味。

“宝宝...”

其实金钟云也难受，崔始源一下释放了太多信息素，他甚至开始觉得有些呼吸困难，顺其自然的吻，情不自禁的触碰，金钟云承认，他永远为崔始源心动。

“什么时候可以...完全标记你呢？”

这是金钟云最害怕听到的问题，他不是怕崔始源完全标记他，他怕的是后果，他是知道的，会有孩子，可是他连一丁点的准备都没有做好。

大概是感觉到金钟云的害怕和抵触，崔始源在他颈窝处蹭了蹭，才开口说没关系，你不愿意就算了。

“崔始源...”

“嗯，别怕。”

“再给我两年的时间好不好，就两年。”

“不用给自己规定一个时间去接受与改变，我不想你这么做。”

“可是我愿意为了你这么做。”

“好...”

“但我现在承认我永远都是崔始源的宝宝。”

“好。”

那晚崔始源还是没舍得让金钟云彻夜不眠，他们只是交换着呼吸，直到金钟云在他怀里沉沉地睡去。

“晚安，宝宝。”

“嗯。”

分不清这是金钟云的梦话还是其他，崔始源又吻了吻他的额头，才进入好梦。

Fin.  
by：遇白


End file.
